Unexpected Ideas
by lunarism
Summary: "And the heat that built between their bodies with every narrow passing was both a blessing and a curse. Because she just couldn't stay away from him – not ever, not at all." Aang suggests something that makes Katara blush in surprise. Rated M for pure smut.


**A/N: I don't own Avatar, obviously. It belongs to some awesome incredible people to whom I'll be forever grateful.**

_**For Kataang Week: Day 5 - Young Love and Adventure**_

_**written to Better Things by Passion Pit**_

* * *

Katara brought the water whip circling around her head before launching it at Aang. He narrowly avoided, not even bothering to return to blow before letting the water splash back into the quavering surface of the lake.

"You're supposed to USE the water, not avoid it!" Exasperated, Katara shot him a glare that was not quite bereft of amusement. Honestly, she knew he was an airbender at heart, but he really should be using her own strength against her instead of dodging and evading.

Waterbending together was always wonderful, but it was becoming more and more difficult for Katara to keep her focus as Aang grew taller, and stronger, and his jawline became so defined and perfect for her kisses…no. Waterbending. Katara, desperate to focus on her craft, began the intense task of summoning a tidal wave. Aang couldn't evade this. Her eyes hardened, she bit her lip in concentration, and her gaze followed the course of the wave as it…completely washed over Aang, drenching him in water. He didn't try to dodge and evade, which was good. He didn't react to it at all, which was not as good. Was this an earthbending tactic?

"Um…Katara…Um, I think there's something broken, in my bedroom…yeah something's broken and you need to come with me to fix it right now, just you and me…need to fix…it. Alone."

"Wha-? Oh. _Oh._ Well...er…yeah. Let's…um, go fix it I think it's really important."

In the cool shadows of Aang's room he kissed her, and Katara found herself barely able to stand, her legs weak, like all her strength had melted away at the feeling of his mouth pressed against hers. It was a good thing he had one arm snaked around her middle, hand on her behind, or else she might fall over.

His other hand tangled in her hair as the kiss continued, breaking only for a breath of air and then resuming with the frenzy of her tongue exploring the contours of his, her hands tracing the knotted muscles of his back. She was pressed against the wood panelling of the wall, cool and smooth in contrast with Aang's heat.

"I…really…missed this," Katara sighed breathlessly against his lips.

Aang pulled back and laughed, glancing down at her. "Sweetie, it hasn't even been 24 hours."

"My…my point exactly. Now come back here."

Katara shifted so that his leg was between hers, and his thigh was pressed against her centre. She grinded against him, ever so slightly. She really, really need to feel him, right there, or there, or anywhere. Fortunately, he got the hint and she felt his hardness press against her clit. The sensation was dulled by the light fabric of her summer dress, and she pressed harder, hooking a leg around Aang's as she wriggled.

Aang stepped back, a whimper catching in Katara's throat as he did so. She'd never been this aroused. Her passionate desire surged like a wave in her body and mind, instinctual. Primal. She reached for Aang, wanting, as he began to unwrap her breast bindings.

"Spin," he commanded, voice low and shadowed, restraint evident and making Katara ache between her legs. She spun, and the white cloth fell to the floor. Aang's eyes canvassed her body. He seemed almost in awe, and Katara couldn't help feeling a flicker of pride at her femininity, the way she could make Aang feel. But she couldn't wait any longer or else she might explode with want. She prowled toward him, hands slipping under his waistband and attempting to tug down his trousers. As she was doing so, the sensation of calloused fingertips on the tenderness of her breast halted her in her tracks. And the feeling of his hot, wet mouth over the peak of it made her melt all over again. As he traced his tongue around the soft skin, as he placed a row of kisses up her neck, as he brought his lips to hers and whispered against them, "Forever girl,"…he was winning.

And for once, she was going to let him.

He picked her up in his arms and lay her down on the bed, pulling off the rest of her wrappings with enthusiasm. Aang drifted his hands up her legs…wait, what was going on?

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"I uh…I thought I would…er…can you just let me do this?

"Do what?"

"Um…go down on you."

"WHAT!"

"Well…I thought that would be okay with you, to be honest."

"It...is. Just, unexpected, is all. I've…" she felt the heat rise in her face, from embarrassment and arousal both, "I've thought…about it…a lot."

Aang smirked. Oh spirits, she'd definitely thought about this. Aang's tongue featured largely in her fantasies.

Trying to relax as his hands travelled to her thighs and he flickered his fingers over the velvet skin near the top, she was nervously excited. He placed kisses, open-mouthed, up her thigh and finally reached her outer folds, kissing those too. She yelped at the sensation of his lips, and he snickered, but good-naturedly. Katara thought she was going to enjoy this, very much indeed. She reeled when she felt his tongue lick firmly around her clit, when she felt a long finger ease into her opening and twist gently inside. Arching her back, she drew in a ragged breath at the pulse of pleasure, all self-consciousness forgotten. His tongue slid up the length of her folds, then around the edge and back to the centre. His tongue was a paintbrush, a strong whirlwind against the nerves between her legs. The sensation was almost too much to bear, but beautiful in its intensity.

This was an adventure lovelier than any she'd had before. He bit slightly at her clit, curling his fingers up before beginning to pull them in and out, ever so slightly. His velvet tongue continued to caress her as the feeling of his touch began to intensify, pressure building. He interspersed his efforts on her folds and clit with open kisses, breaking the rhythm in unexpected ways with a nip of his teeth or a twist of his fingers, bringing the waterbender beyond the edge before she broke.

"Oh, please…" Katara begged, but instead of complying, he stopped completely. "Wha-Aang! What are you doing?"

"Well, do you like it?"

"What kind of question is that? I was _so close_."

"I'm not letting you come until you tell me if you like or not." Smirking, he gave her a look both mischievous and heavy with want.

"I really, really like it, okay?" She blushed deeply, feeling the heat all over her body as Aang clambered on top of her to place a soft kiss on her lips, before returning between her legs. She licked her lips, tasting something both new and familiar: hints of her own wetness, her own desire.

One thick stroke of Aang's tongue, a deep thrust of his fingers inside her, and the way he crooked them as he sucked softly on her clit – it brought the wave of precious pleasure cascading down, radiating from her centre and washing across her sprawled limbs. He continued to swirl his tongue around her clit as she came, almost painful in its sensitivity but heavenly all the same.

Before the waves had subsided, she felt the loss of Aang's tongue and whimpered a little, before she felt it slide into her mouth in a deep kiss. He hesitantly asked, "Can I…?" and she quickly replied, "Of course, please-" . His cock entered her gently, filling her. As they kissed, she noticed how perfectly _right_ this felt. How they fit together, their muscles and their bones. Her head buried in his shoulder as he plunged deeper, grinding his hips against hers, trailing his hand around her nipple and the curve of her waist. How she whispered, "I love you, I love you," and he chuckled, breathing "Forever girl," into her hair. As they moved together, thrusting and grinding, pulling apart and crashing together - the ocean and the wind - she pushed him onto his back. _My turn_.

Straddling him, she moved so that her arms rested just beyond Aang's wide shoulders, hands on the soft cotton of the bed. He grabbed her waist as she pressed down onto his hard length, feeling it burning inside her and rising with the ecstasy. They were two puzzle pieces, the planes and notches of their bodies congruent, like his body was her home. With each thrust, she was filled with more joy, more drive at the intensity of stimulation. His eyes were closed in pleasure, hands aiding her movements as they grew rougher and stronger, as she felt him nearing the end and reaching it herself. In another explosion of heaven, she tightened around him, bringing about his own climax. Breathless in his arms as the weakening sensation pulsed through her again, he tightened his hold as he too experienced release. And then the pleasure dissipated, leaving traces of a shiver in its wake.

Katara lay strewn over his body as his fingers dragged across her back and lower, tracing the curves. She kissed the hints of stubble on his face, in the grooves of his jaw and up to his ear, blowing gently on hot skin. He gasped at the unexpected nip on the shell of his ear and his roaming hands halted on the small of her back. He clutched at her, dragging her into a rough embrace and kissing her with what felt like all the lust in the world. She wouldn't have it any other way. This was the first time she'd ever felt anything so incredible, and the way that his tongue and his teeth had made her feel, there, was just…she couldn't find words in her head to fully encompass it. It was magic.

Her addiction to Aang intensified each day. He was her thoughts; he was the careless placement of a hand or a clever step. He was also each stumble, and every fall from grace, mistakes. That was what made their connection strong, their lovers' covenant more precious than any other. Their relationship was always a discovery hidden in the comfort of affection. And the heat that built between their bodies with every narrow passing was both a blessing and a curse. Because she just couldn't stay away from him – not ever, not at all.

"So, how did I do?" Aang joked, grinning shamelessly.

"I think you, Mr. Avatar, deserve something similar in return," He grinned even wider, and Katara giggled at the daring of what she was about to do.


End file.
